A Little Change of Place
Previous: No Laughing Matter Next: Angel Cake's Enchanted Adventure! Plot The episode staris at Peanut's circus where she is trying to wake up Squirt. Squirt said she is not ready to get up yet. But Peanut tells her that they have a show to do before Jewel and Trinket get here. At Jewel's house. Jewel gives Trinket her food in bed. When Trinket eats. Jewel tells her that a princess always eats with a spoon or a fork. Trinket afterward jumps on her bed. Jewel tells her to stop. Meanwhile at Peanut's circus they were thowing hoola hoops and jugging. Peanut said it's your turn. Then Squirt acts like a princess. When Jewel and Trinket come by. Peanut offterd them some cotten candy that she made. Then she welcomes them to the show. Afterward Suzette was at her palace with her pet poodle. Poodle was running though her palace witch made Suzette chase her. Suzette thinks she should call Jewel and ask her to do the same for poodle like what she did to Cat and Kitten. Jewel said of course i can. Back at Peanut's Squirt was acting like a princess not a circus perfomer. Peanut saw Squirt and Squirt said that she wants to be a princess. Peanut thinks this is wired. Back at Jewel's Trinket was dreaming of being a circus perfomer. Jewel saw her and Trinket said she wants to be a circus perfomer. Jewel and Trinket go back to Peanut's. Peanut said Squirt wants to be a princess. Jewel said Trinket wants to be a circus perfomer. Peanut said why not switch places for a day? Jewel says yes to that idea. Peanut tells them that they are switching places. Trinket is now Squirt. Squirt is now Trinket. At Peanut's she wakes up Squirt also known as Trinket for a circus clean up. Peanut gives her breakfast. Then Trinket drops the bottle. Peanut says it's fine look. Elephant then trumplets. At Jewel's she gives squirt breakfast in bed. Jewel lets Squirt wear a tiara. And she bought out her jewels for her tiara. Then Jewel went downstairs. Because Suzette was there with Poodle. Back at Peanut's her and Trinket was asking her what they are going to do today? Peanut said clean up. She gives her a broom. At Jewel's she was giving Poodle a bath. When Poodle runs out of the bathroom. Then Squirt says that being a princes is not her thing. Jewel says they can practine thier princess walk. Then Trinket says that being a circus perfomer is not her thing. Peanut says that they can juggle. Trinket loves that idea and went back inside. Squirt was being a princess by doing her princess walk. When Suzette comes by to pick up Poodle. Jewel wants her inside for some lemolde. Squirt says to Poodle. She will always be a princess. Poodle comes out and kisses her. Peanut and Trinket were jugging her bralcet. When Jewel calls and asks her if she has seen Poodle. Peanut says no. But her and Trinket go over and juggle for them. Then Squirt comes out as a princess and does some tricks with Cat, Kitten. Poodle. Then Trinket juggles. Then Suzette takes her leave with Poodle. Peanut and Jewel were getting together to get thier little sisters back. Peanut gives Trinket a clown hat. Squirt holds out a tiara. Peanut Worm goes though it. And that makes them laugh witch the episode comes to an end. When Squirt and Trinket switch places for a day. They soon find out that switching places is not the best idea. Category:Episodes